The Fire of Knights
by gregginator54
Summary: Young Dante has just found his Spirit Pokemon and now sets off on a journey to fight alongside his father in the upcoming war against the other nations of the world. Now accepting OCs!
1. Introduction: The Days of Old

Introduction: The Days of Old

In the days of old, as the legends that we know today were still being established, there was great division amongst the nations of the world. Kanto and Johto, being neighbors, remained constant allies, but all other parts of the world refused to interact with the others unless it was for the sake of war.

War was common in these times. There seemed to be constant strife for everyone because of the power hungry warlords who ruled the lands. Nations were always at war with each other. The main form of fighting was not with their Pokemon, however, but with knights. These knights were able to harness the power of a Pokemon under certain circumstances. Knights of any of the 18 types existed and fought for their ruler in order to ensure victory.

The warlords were considered the most powerful of them all. Each warlord had been able to harness the power of a legendary Pokemon. Kanto was ruled by one and only one ruler, Lady Emma, who holds the power of Mew. Johto was divided into two different sections, the east and the west, and was ruled by twin brothers, Jacob, the owner of the power of Ho-oh, and Joshua, the wielder of Lugia's power.

Hoenn is split into three kingdoms ruled over by three powerful warlords. There is Terra of the Volcano and desert region, Ventus of the south, and Aqua of Oceania. Just their names tell of what power they have, but I will tell you in case you didn't quite get it. Terra wields the land forming power of Goudon, Aqua carries the rain bringing power of Kyogre, and Ventus holds the mighty power of Rayquaza.

Next, there was Sinnoh. Sinnoh also has three distinct kingdoms. Similar to Johto, Sinnoh is divided into the west, ruled over by Masaru of the power of Darkrai, and the east, ruled over by Amaya of the power of Cresselia. The third kingdom of Sinnoh was the three small islands in the northeast, that were ruled over by Atsusa, who controlled Heatran.

Then there was Unova, quite possibly the most divided of all the nations with four seperate kingdoms. The area in the northwest was ruled by Aden with the power of Reshiram. The southeastern part was ruled over by Elysia with her power of Zekrom. The northeastern part that bordered the ocean and had many caves was ruled over by Eis, who used the power of Kyurem. These three were great allies. The fourth part of ancient Unova was the small part located off the main land that was ruled over by Azmera, who controlled the power of Landorus.

Finally, there was Kalos. Kalos was divided the same way it was today, Central, Coastal, and Mountain. Central Kalos was ruled over by Seraphim, the wielder of Xerneas's power. Coastal was ruled over by Morell, keeper of Yveltal's power. The final ruler was Absalom of Mountain Kalos, holder of the power of Zygarde.

Each ruler was, in their own right, very powerful and never willing to give in. You may also notice that not every Legendary Pokemon belonged to a warlord. At this time, the Legends of Mewtwo and Genesect were yet to even be close to being created. No, they would not come along for hundreds of more years. Others, however, that were around at the time, had given their powers to warriors they deemed worthy. Many of these knights served the many kingdoms. Others were wanderers and roamed the world seeking out their own ideals. And yet, others still were able to remain hidden from the world until the time is right.

Now, you may be wondering how the knights and warriors were able to wield the power of Pokemon. Its very simple, really. When a Pokemon deemed a human worthy, then they would initiate the transfer ceremony. By holding out a weapon, the Pokemon would seal its life force within it until it was broken, giving the owner its powers, and, in turn, becoming that person's Spirit Pokemon. In a sense, this could be compared to modern day capturing. However, the blade could only hold one Pokemon. In addition, battles were not fought between two Pokemon as we think of it today, but instead by two humans using the power of their Pokemon partners through their weapon. In addition to this, Pokemon evolution was still achievable when they were within the weapon. If a warrior were to battle constantly, their Pokemon spirit would recognize that, and transform into the next stage of that Pokemon's evolution.

Warriors of this time heavily based their style of fighting on their Spirit Pokemon. Not just their fighting, but almost all of their life would be bound by their Spirit Pokemon. The armor they wore would be similar in appearance to their Spirit Pokemon. Even their personality would match that of their Spirit Pokemon.

Now, our story begins with a young boy living in Kanto. His name was Dante and at the young age of sixteen, he become a legend all his own. His father was a noble knight in service of Lady Emma. He was a wise battler and known throughout the land. Sir Edmond was his name. At this time, he was the only person in the world to obtain an Alakazam for their Spirit Pokemon. Sir Edmond was known to be the greatest strategist in the world.

But, this story is not about him, this is about his son.

Young Dante was exploring the fields of Kanto outside the settlement of Pallet. He had short, brown hair that he kept neat and piercing blue eyes. He was tall and very fit. He generally wore a nice, blue dress shirt and dark dress pants. On this particular day, the sun was shining bright, but it looked as if dark clouds were approaching. Not just any clouds though, storm clouds. Storms like the clouds brewing on the horizon were unnatural at this time of the year.

"I guess Unova or Hoenn must be invading again" Dante sighed to himself. The storm clouds were characteristic of the powers wielded by kingdoms in those two nations. Seeing as how Kanto only had one ruler, the other nations constantly invaded. If it weren't for Kanto's alliance with the neighboring Johto, then the whole nation might have fallen already.

The storm approached faster than expected. Dante didn't have time to get back to his home in Viridian. Instead, he had to take cover in a small alcove nearby as it started pouring down on him. The rain, never ceasing, poured down. Dante half expected there to be an army behind the rain, ready to strike, but they never did come.

"Maybe another day then" he said to himself. It was then that he decided, since no troops were in sight, that he would run back to his home. Dante ran and ran as the rain washed over him. As he ran, he came upon an eerie sight. There, in the mud, was a large orange lump. This lump peaked Dante's interest, so he got closer to see what it was.

A young Charmander. The poor Pokemon was stuck in the rain with nowhere to go, laying face down in the mud and unable to move. Dante looked at the pathetic creature and saw its tail. As known to many, the flame on a Charmander's tail represents how close it is to death. This particular Charmander had its tail flame near the very last ember. Danto looked on in horror as he saw that this young, defenseless Pokemon was on the verge of death. He took off his shirt and wrapped the poor Charmander in it and began to sprint to his house. His mother was a healer and would know exactly how to help.

As he kept running, he could tell that the Charmander was getting closer to its final breath. Dante ran and ran, never stopping to catch his breath until, finally, he busted into his house, shirtless, soaking wet, and with a dying Pokemon in his arms.

"Mother quick!" Dante exclaimed "This Pokemon is in dire need!"

His mother, a beautiful woman of around 40 with long, auburn hair, came and unwrapped the Charmander. She began warming up water and mixing in as many herbs and berries as she saw fit to help this young Pokemon from dying. Finally, when her brew was ready, she gave it to the Charmander in spoonfuls until, finally, its tail began to glow brightly.

"He should be fine, now" Dante's mother said as she lay the Charmander down. "Its lucky you found him, though, or else he might have been gone for sure."

"I could not just leave him there" Dante responded.

"I know. Your father would be very proud of you Dante" his mother said as she went bed.

Over the remainder of that night, Dante could not sleep. He kept checking on Charmander to make sure he was okay. Finally, as he was on the verge of passing out, he felt a nudge on his side.

"Char" he heard Charmander say as he opened his eyes to see the young Pokemon right at his side.

"Oh, hello" Dante said "I see you are feeling better now. That's good"

"Char!" the young Pokemon said happily. It was at this moment that Dante could feel it. It was something that he had never felt before. It was as if he and Charmander were becoming one being. He was able to completely understand what Charmander said.

"M-me? You think I'm worthy?" Dante asked

"Char char!" Charmander nodded, affirming that he did believe so.

"What am I to do then?" he asked

They both looked into each other's eyes and knew.

"Right then. Wait right here. I'll be right back" Dante said as he left to go to his own room.

When he cam back, Dante held with him a sheathed sword. He unsheathed it to reveal the most beautiful silver blade with a crimson hilt. It was a long sword that could easily be carried with just his one trained hand.

"This sword was a gift from my father" Dante said. "He won it in a battle while fighting in Kalos. And proceeded to give it to me for my sixteenth birthday."

Charmander slowly nodded his head. Dante got down and presented the sword in front of the young Pokemon.

"Charmander, if you deem me worthy, will you do me the honor of being my Spirit Pokemon?"

"Charmander! Char!" Charmander exclaimed as a bright, orange light enveloped his body. The light formed a ball and took Charmander with it. When it was done, the ball of light that once was Charmander hit the blade, enveloping it in that same light. The light shone birightly throughout the house, waking up Dante's mother and two younger siblings. They all came out to see what was taking place. When the light finally faded away, Dante held his blade in his hand. The blade was no longer silver, but a fiery orange. The hilt remained the beautiful crimson color, but now, the end of the sword resembled the flame of a Charmander's tail. Dante looked on with amazement at how the beautiful, Kalos crafted blade was no even more stunning then it was before.

"Well..." Dante's mother said in awe "It seems as if you, my son, have found your Spirit Pokemon."

Dante nodded.

"What will you do now son?" she asked

Dante stood up and sheathed his sword.

"Tomorrow morning, I want to set off on a journey" he said

"And whatever for?" his mother asked, concern in her voice

"I want to be a great warrior just like father. I want to roam across the world fighting great battles and serve Lady Emma to the best of my ability. But most importantly, I want the chance to fight in a battle and travel to these distant lands at my father's side."

Content with his answer, his mother nodded slowly as tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Go to sleep now dear..." she said as she began to cry. "Tomorrow morning you will set off to the city of Saffron to meet with your father. It will be a two weeks journey, and I know you can make it there. I will send a Pidgey to your father with the details of what has happened."

"Th-thank you mother" Dante said as he went off to bed

"Soon..." his mother whispered to herself as Dante left the room. "Soon, you will be just as great, if not better a warrior than your father."

**A/N: So here's my try at something a little different! The idea literally came to me this week when a friend of mine was giving a mock lesson about swords and knights and I thought it would be interesting to apply to Pokemon. It then grew into this, and now I hope to make this a part of the Nova series, even if it is incredibly different from my other stuff. So, here's the gist, I want you all to PM me some warrior OCS. They can be of any Pokemon except for the legendaries and any modern day Pokemon. These include the Porygon line, Ditto, the Klink line, and the Elgyem line. An OC form will be following this introduction shortly. I hope this is as well liked as The Nova League Chronicles is!**


	2. OC Form

The Fire of Knights OC Form!

So, here's how its going down: Fill this out an PM it to me. I WILL NOT accept anything put in the comments. It is very simple to follow.

Name:

Gender:

Description:

Personality:

Spirit Pokemon: (No Legendaries, or Porygon, Klink, Elgyem, and Ditto evolution families)

Weapon: (This can be anything except for guns really)

Powers: (what moves does this weapon give the user? Can they use Fire Blast? Or Solarbeam? Maybe Moon Blast? TELL ME!)

Home Kingdom: (Which of the kingdoms from the introduction that I laid our are they from. Don't just say Johto or Kalos, be specific!)

Type of warrior: (Knight, Ninja, Samurai, etc)

Role: (What purpose do they serve for their Kingdom?)

Any other cool stuff about your warrior: (?)

So, I know it would be cool if there was a Ditto warrior and he could transform his weapon, but, it wouldn't make sense. All the Pokemon families I listed are Pokemon that appeared in more contemporary times, so it would be illogical for them to be around at this time. The same applies to Mewtwo and Genesect, as well. The Spirit Pokemon is open to any other Pokemon besides those mentioned. In fact, let me tell you this right now: I WANT to see a warrior from you guys of each of the Eeveelutions (Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, AND Sylveon), the Elemental Monkeys (Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour), and each starter (except Charmander evolution line because that's self explainitory). By power, I do mean the Pokemon moves that the warrior can now use as a result of his or her Spirit Pokemon. The weapon can be anything except guns because, obviously, guns are contemporary weapons, and would not have been around during this time. I implore you all to be creative with this! I could easily create my own characters for this, but I really want YOUR input. So, please be respectful and I can't wait to see what you guys send me!


	3. Chapter 1: The Thief Boy

Chapter 1: The Thief Boy

Dante set off early the very next morning. His normal blue dress shirt was ruined by the storm, so he instead decided to wear an orange dress shirt. His mother hugged him and gave him a bag of supplies. He walked to the edge of Viridian and turned around to get a last look at his home. He knew he would not be back for a long time. He turned to the forest nearby and went right into it.

The Forest of Viridian was often considered a horrific place to be in. There were Poison and Bug Pokemon around every corner. On top of that, thieves were common, as well. Thieves who had a Spirit Pokemon were especially dangerous in the Forest. No one knew why, but thieves with Spirit Pokemon were becoming more and more common. These thieves were swift and cunning, yet not willing to fight for their kingdom for various reasons.

Dante knew the likelihood of encountering a thief would be high, so he kept his hand on the hilt of his blade at all times. He knew Charmander granted him access to a few Fire moves, but he had no idea what they were yet. He would just have to fight through until he could learn to properly use the moves. Once he did that, he figured that he would learn more about this as he got closer to Saffron.

As he pondered all of this, he saw a boy, younger than he, standing in the middle of the path. He was no older than 9 years of age. He wore a red scarf that he used to cover his head and a green shirt without sleeves. His pants were ripped and were yellow and black. He had golden eyes and dark black hair. The boy held up a jagged dagger. The dagger was interesting in that it had a yellow and black blade with a red tip and a green handle. On closer inspection, the tip of the handle resembled the legs of a spider. It was no doubt that this young boy was bonded to a Spirit Pokemon.

"Give me food and you won't get hurt" the boy threatened as he held up his dagger in as threatening a way he could.

Dante knew this meant trouble. If he did not give the boy food, then he would have to fight him, but he did, then he would not have enough for the rest of the journey,

"I do not wish to fight you" Dante responded "but I must keep my provisions for myself. If you would like, though..." he was cut off.

The boy had his hands in a cylinder shape around his mouth with his dagger in the center. He had fired something at him. Dante looked down and saw his feet tangled in a white, gooey substance resembling a web.

"Wh-what?" He asked in his shock

"Spider Web" the young boy explained. "Now you can't get away. Let me tell you again: Give me food or you will die."  
"If you will just listen to me for a moment please" Dante started before the boy was upon him with blinding speed. His dagger was drawn and was glowing purple as he slashed right at Dante. Dante, however was quick and, at the last minute drew his sword and prevented the attack from harming him.

The boy was desperate, Dante observed. He was hungry, and he realized that, so much so that even for one so young, he was willing to kill him just to get a bite of food. Only someone who was truly desperate would attack like this.

Dante looked down, his feet caught in the web, preventing him from moving. The boy came again, the blade glowing purple as he rushed forward and tried to slash once more. Dante parried him again.

"Will you just listen to me?" Dante said as he deflected the boy's attacks. The young boy kept attacking from all angles as he tried to stab Dante with his dagger to no avail. Dante's sword training was just better than what this boy had to offer.

With one final swing, Dante knocked the boy down using the hilt of his blade, not wanting to seriously harm someone so young.

"I need the food for my travels" Dante said "But if you come with me to Pewter, I will buy you a full meal straight from my pocket."

The young boy looked down in embarrassment about the misunderstanding. He had just tried to kill someone with every intention of helping him. He got up and cut the Spider Web from Dante's feet, at last allowing him to move his feet.

"I'm sorry for attacking you..." he said

"It's fine" Dante responded as he tried to get used to moving his feet freely again.

"M-my name is Zyge of the House of Luz" the boy stuttered out of him as best he could.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Zyge. I am Dante of the house of Cecil" Dante said, introducing himself.

"The house of Cecil?" Zyge asked "As in the same house of Cecil where Sir Edmond hails from?"

"Indeed, that very house" Dante said "In fact, Sir Edmond is my father."

At that moment, Zyge got down on his knees and bowed.

"Please forgive me, son of Edmond" he said, trying to be as humble as he could after attacking the son of one of the highest ranked generals in the Kanto Army. Dante, however, would have none of that.

"Get up, you've already apologized, Zyge. No need for that" Dante said. "In fact, please tell me how someone of the noble House of Luz made his way into this forest as a thief, especially one so young."

"So you do know of my father's lineage then" Zyg said. "Fine, then I will tell you as we travel."

As the two travelled through the forest, Zyg told Dante of how he, at only the young age of 9 and of noble heritage, had made it into the harrowing forest.

"Two years ago, my father fought in the Battle of Mount Silver" he said. "There, as he and his Spirit Pokemon led the forces, he was struck down by an assassin. One of the Pseudos they say it was."

The Pseudo's were a group of seven powerful warriors that fought in the nations. Each of them had obtained a Spirit Pokemon so powerful, that it was on par with that of a Legendary Pokemon, yet wasn't quite one. This was because the Pokemon would be obtained from such a young stage and eventually become this incredibly powerful being, unlike the Legendaries, who were that powerful from the very beginning. Each Nation had one Pseudo except for Hoenn, which had two. Dante only knew of one at the time, Lady Cora, who wielded the mighty Dragonite.

"At that time, my mother was pregnant with my sister. Eight months later, however, mother was due. The birth was such a strain on her that it killed her. My sister ended up being a stillborn. That left just me, at only 8, by myself." Zyge explained, tears forming in his eyes. "Then, the other members of our family did not want me for I was not completely of noble blood. Mother married into the family, but was considered a peasant before. The family, despite father's great achievements for Kanto, still considered that to be an unforgivable sin to our family name, and outright refused to take me in. So, I was sent to the Academy in Pewter."

The Academy was notorious in Kanto. As more and more people died in the numerous battles over the years, orphans were becoming more and more common. As a result, to ensue better results for future battles, the Academy was built to train these orphans in the art of battling. It essentially created child soldiers. It was sickening to most, but seemed like the only solution for the problem as well as supplied many trained troops for future battles, as they were always needed. The soldiers were generally great soldiers, but they had such awful pasts that they almost always ended up defecting or committing suicide in battle. It was very dark, but that was just the truth of it.

"After about six months there, I could not take it anymore" Zyge said "I ran away into the forest, taking this dagger because I knew something this small would go unnoticed if missing and I needed something to defend myself. As I began to hide myself here, I stumbled upon a Spinarak. That Spinarak had just gotten out of a fight with a whole group of Spearow and was badly injured. I helped him heal until he was better. Then, as I had expected him to leave, he came back and we connected. It was then that I knew, and I pulled out my dagger. The ceremony took place and now Spinarak and I are forever bonded by this dagger and our spirits."

It was very interesting. Finding his Spirit Pokemon at such a young age meant that Zyge would be able to grow up into a powerful warrior. He already knew how to use moves like that Spider Web and whatever that glowing purple thing was. Had he stayed had more training and not been so much weaker than Dante, he just might have easily overpowered him. Maybe even in a few years if he could get some proper training.

"Zyge, what did you do to make your blade glow purple like that?" Dante asked

"Oh, you mean Poison Sting?" Zyge asked in response. "Well, all I did was channel Spinarak's power into the blade. Once you get the hang of it, it's really simple."

"I see..." Dante said

"Do you not know how to use your Spirit Pokemon's power?" Zyge asked

"Unfortunately, no. I just bonded with Charmander last night" Dante responded

The two young warriors kept walking. The forest never seeming to end. They did not run into any other thieves or bandits. Lucky for them too, because it would not have been easy for Dante, having never actually battled someone who was older than him. Had someone older then him attack them, Dante was unsure of how well he would do. The only people he's ever really fought was his instructor, his classmates, and now Zyge.

The end of the forest was now in sight. The two young fighters reached the end without too much trouble. As they left they saw the City of Pewter just up ahead. The two entered the city. It was now sunset, meaning nightfall was very soon. The two walked on to the nearest inn where they could order food and a room for the night. That night, they ate well, especially Zyge, who had not eaten much over the past few weeks. The two of them then went to bed with full stomachs.

"Dante..." Zyge said before they both went off to bed

"Yes Zyge?" Dante responded

"Can I please travel with you? You're a kind person who seems to know what he's doing"

"Sure" Dante said, glad to have company for his trip "We will leave tomorrow morning and head for the Moon Mountain."

And with that the two young boys rested after their long day.

Little did they know, thought, that the winds of change were upon the world. These winds of change were soon noticed by two very different groups of wandering legends.

In the Southern Kingdom of Hoenn, there was a young man who meditated in a cave. He wore a light blue coat with black pants. Next to him sat a claymore that seemed to be made of pure ice. The man had white hair and icy blue eyes. On the back of his left hand were six dots. The cave he was in was sealed off, but he noticed a disturbance and opened his eyes. Digging through the cave was a Sandshrew holding a letter.

"That must be from him" the man said as he took the letter and opened it up. He read over the contents of the letter.

"Well then" he said aloud as he grabbed his claymore and stood up "looks like I'll be seeing the other two in Sinnoh then. Master must be woken up if that's the state of things."

The other group would be found in a forest of Southeast Kingdom of Unova. Three of them were gathered in a clearing next to a pond. The oldest and leader of the group wore a teal suit jacket with a yellow waistcoat and silver fedora. The second and tallest of the group wore a light green suit jacket with a pale brown waistcoat and pink fedora. The third and most well built of them wore a gray suit jacket, orange waistcoat, and brown fedora. All three of them had black dress pants, brown boots, and a rapier at their side. They all looked up as they took notice of something.

"I see..." said the leader "so the winds of change are upon us."

"Yes..." said the one in green "and it looks as if they are not a good type of change."

"What will we do then?" asked the one in gray

"We will speed up his training" the leader said "d'Artagnan, come, we must accelerate your training"

A fourth member, a young boy of no more than seventeen years of age, stumbled out of the clearing. He was dressed in a light blue suit jacket, dark blue waistcoat, black dress pants, brown boots, and an orange fedora. He, too, had a rapier at his side.

"What for?" asked the young one

"The times are requiring it" said the oldest. "If we do not hurry, this world will be forever in peril"

The four of them took a quick drink from the water and began to walk in order to continue training the boy.

An all out war was on the horizon.

**A/N: Hello all! So, I hope you like the first official chapter of The Fire of Knights! I introduced some key characters. I am still accepting OCs for this story. In terms of what I have, I have a character for Charmander Alakazam, Spinarak, Psyduck, Greninja, Empoleon, Blaziken, Elekid, Zorua, Ninetales, Glaceon, Chespin, and Shinx. So, any other Pokemon is fair game. Might I also mention that there are still 13 starters, 7 Eeveelutions, 6 Pseudo Legendaries, and 3 Elemental Monkeys that I'd love to see (Just saying!). Anyways, I'm open to any OC you guys send me regardless, I just want a variety! Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!**


	4. Chapter 2: The Saffron Kingdom

Chapter 2: The Saffron Kingdom

Over the course of the next few weeks, Dante and Zyge grew very close, almost like a brotherly bond. The two were able to learn about each other's past and goals. It turns out, both wanted to visit Saffron. Zyge, though he had run away from the Pewter Academy, wanted to enter into the much better quality and more prestigious Saffron Academy. Given his noble heritage, he would have to be accepted. Dante was going simply to visit his father. The two had their goals and were set with what they needed.

As the two entered the grandiose city, they were amazed. In the very center was the castle of Lady Emma herself which seemed to tower over the rest of the Kanto Nation. It also appeared to have roofs made of gold. The streets of the city were paved and houses were much bigger than they were anywhere else the two had been. There were shops all around and many people walking the streets. It was unlike anything the two had ever seen, even though they were of noble heritage. In fact, the two boys were used to their house being the biggest where they lived, but here, every house was large.

"So... where do we even begin looking?" Zyge asked

"I do not know" Dante answered as the two of them began to walk the streets. They just kept walking around until they could walk no more. They finally decided on a restaurant to eat at. As the two sat down and ordered, a man came up to them.

"You, young man, you look a lot like Lord Edmond" he said.

"Yes, he is my father" Dante answered

"Really? And does that mean that you, boy are the son of nobility as well? Given you look so much like him, I'd assume you are the son of the now deceased Sir John of the house of Luz, yes?"

"You are correct" Zyge answered.

"Then, young ones, please allow this meal to be on me" he said as he sat down next to them and ordered as well. "It is not every day you meet the sons of such notable warriors."

The man had a small body size, light skin, grey eyes and black shaggy hair. He wore loose garments made from animal fur and a skinned Ninetales head on top of his own that hid much of his face. The nine bushy tails hung from his shoulders like a cape. The color, though, was not the normal color of a Ninetales, but a white-blue color instead. He had light weight leather armor under his clothes for his chest, shoulders, shins, and forearms. He had many tools on a belt and was oddly barefoot. He didn't appear to be very old, maybe early to mid 20s.

"Thank you sir" Dante said as he began to eat his food

"Anytime" the man said.

The three of them sat and ate their food in silence. It was odd that this man had appeared to buy them food. Stranger, though, was that he didn't take off the skin he wore, even as he ate. Never once did. As they all finished their food, he finally spoke.

"So what brings you two here?" he asked

"I'm here to visit my father" Dante replied

"And I'm here to join the Academy" Zyge said

"I see..." the man said "and what do you hope to gain from all that?"

"I dream to fight alongside my father in battle, and I am here to do just that" Dante replied

"And I..." Zyge said "I hope to become a great warrior and travel far."

"Interesting" the man said

"What brings you here, kind stranger" Dante asked

The man chuckled a bit. "I am here because I have a job to do. It does not concern you, nor your family, or even Lady Emma for that matter. No. There is trouble afoot. A spy, in fact, here somewhere here to steal the precious secrets of Kanto. I must take him out."

The table got quite as he finished speaking. The wind blew past in an ominous way. This man was a hired assassin. He was dangerous, and yet, here he was, buying two boys a meal as if it were nothing.

"You're an assassin" Dante said in awe

"Yes, quite right" he answered. "My name is Maddox. I trust you will remember my name when you need it Dante of the House of Cecil."

And with that, the man got up, paid the bill, and disappeared as if he had never been there. Dante looked on in shock. He had just met the famous assassin, Maddox of the Nine Blades. Little was known about him except that he was bound to a powerful Ninetales. His skills were known worldwide and he was generally in demand. Also, despite the fact that he claimed to be a wandering agent, he never would conduct a mission against his home kingdom of Kanto. Dante knew he would be seeing him again soon, but he did not know why.

The world was filled with many different types of warriors. There were ninjas, assassins, paladins, knights, thieves, samurais, you name it. The world was just so diverse that anyone lucky enough to get themselves a Spirit Pokemon had many options when going to serve their kingdom. Dante dreamed of becoming a high ranked knight, a general even, just like his father. Zyge dreamed of becoming a ninja. He figured being bonded with a Pokemon like Spinarak would give him stealth and powerful poison attacks. Both of them had their dreams that they would stick by.

The two boys kept walking around Saffron. It was then that they found exactly what they needed. The prestigious Saffron Academy. Known throughout the world for not mistreating their students like the one in Pewter, yet still produced only the finest of warriors. Zyge looked on and slowly walked toward it.

"This is it" he said "This is where I need to be"

"Go" Dante said.

Zyge walked forward as he hesitated at the doors. He looked back at Dante as he opened it.

"Thank you" he said as he opened the door and went inside.

"I know we will meet again" Dante said as he turned around and walked towards the castle.

As Dante did make it to the castle of Lady Emma, he was stopped by some guards. They gave him a bit of trouble because he was so young and trying to just walk right into the castle. Dante totally did not think about that. They were pointing their swords at him and threatening him.

"What seems to be the problem here guards?" a female voice said. It came from a young female who could not be much older than Dante. She wore all yellow armor and had long, golden hair down her back and the most amazing blue eyes. She was very beautiful yet also had an air of superiority about her despite how young she seemed to be.

"Oh Lady Gwyneth" the guards said as they saluted.

"I thought it was known that Lord Edmond's son would be showing up today. I told you to let by the boy with the crimson hilt and orange blade" she said, irritated.

"Uhh.. but m'lady..." one of the guards said

"No buts, let him through."

The guards let Dante through as he went to the beautiful captain to thank her.

"No need for thanks, they should have been doing their job" she said. "Next time you disobey orders, you will be punished severely." Her voice was firm.

She led Dante to the castle and into and around the castle. There was a large courtyard that they passed through and saw all the beautiful flowers of many colors. Reds, purples, yellows, blues, whites. There were servants and guards all around the castle, going about their daily business. Finally, at the end of the courtyard was a large door. Lady Gwyneth opened the door into a large antechamber with huge pillars. On sides were paintings of Pokemon and warriors of different sorts. The two walked through the large hallway until it opened up into a large circular room. In the back of this room sat a large throne colored shades of pink and gold. In the chair sat a beautiful woman in her mid 30s with long black hair and piercing green eyes. She had on pink armor with golden gloves and boots. The armor was very sturdy and covered her entire body except for her face. She had on a pink helmet that seemed to have ears resembling a cat on them. In her hand was a long staff made of metal. The staff was pink and seemed to resemble a long tail. This was Lady Emma.

She was talking to someone else standing beside her. A man in his 40s. Tall with dark brown hair and golden eyes that shone brightly with intelligence. His armor was brown on the torso and golden on the helmet, gauntlets, and boots. He had a broadsword on his hip. The sword was silver and curved, much like a spoon. The hilt was golden, as was the guard that seemed to resemble a long mustache.

"Lady Emma" Gwyneth said as she got down on one knee. Dante quickly followed suit, not wanting to be disrespectful in front of the ruler of his country.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Lady Emma asked

"Please forgive me for interrupting your meeting, but I bring with me the son of Lord Edmond. He is here to train under his father" Gwyneth said

"Understood, dismissed" she responded. And with that, Lady Gwyneth got up and left the room.

"Well, com here dear, do not be afraid. You are a guest here" Lady Emma said inviting Dante in. Dante hesitantly stepped forward.

"Come on boy, I know you have more bravery than that!" The man said.

Dante looked over and had not really noticed the man. He was so captivated by Lady Emma. He had never seen her before and was quite nervous to be in her presence. He looked over at the man and was instantly cured of his fear. He walked forward more confidently now. He was going to see his father for the first time in months.

"Father, Lady Emma" Dante said as he bowed down

"None of that now" Lady Emma said. Dante got back up. "Your father tells me that you have aquired quite a rare Spirit Pokemon."

"Rare?" Lord Edmond retorted. "There hasn't been a Charmander spotted in ages! More like legendary if you ask me!"

"I guess I did get a rare Spirit Pokemon..." Dante said quietly, taken aback by his father's utmost confidence in him.

"Well, let's see your weapon then!" Lady Emma said.

Dante drew his sword. The orange blade glowed in the light of the setting sun that streamed in from the stain glass window of Mew behind Lady Emma's chair.

"Brilliant!" Lord Edmond exclaimed

"May have a look at it?" Lady Emma asked

Dante handed her the blade. She inspected it, looking at it in the light. She ran her hands across the blade, admiring it. She got to the hilt and inspected it closely.

"This truly is a blade made in Kalos" she said running her fingers over the two stones that lay in the hilt. "The craftsmanship is amazing. It is very beautiful weapon."

She handed back the blade to Dante.

"Thank you, m'lady" he said sheathing his blade once more.

"Edmond you are off for the day. Remember to present that information we discussed at the meeting tomorrow. If all else fails, we will need to contact Joshua as soon as possible" Lady Emma said.

"Yes m'lady" Sir Edmond said as he and Dante left the room.

The two walked around the to the courtyard. When they got there, Sir Edmond drew his sword.

"Come then, son, draw your sword, show me what you can do!" Sir Edmond said as he lunged right at Dante. Dante quickly drew his sword to deflect his father's attack. It was so sudden, but he managed to do it in time before being injured.

"Good reflexes son!" Sir Edmond exclaimed. "Now let's see how you handle this!"

Sir Edmond ran forward and did an upward slice. Dante jumped back then lunged forward, only to be blocked by his father. The two kept sparring for two hours, well after sunset.

"Let's see how you handle this then, Psychic!" Sir Edmond exclaimed, sending out a powerful blast from his blade that hit Dante head on and sent him flying to the ground. Sir Edmond went over to check on Dante. He was hurt, but not too badly.

"Do you not know how to tap into your powers?" He asked Dante, helping him up

"No... Not yet" Dante responded.

"Well, tomorrow we will learn then" He said. "Come. Let us rest for the night."

The two walked towards the castle. There they would stay sleep and eat.

"Father..." Dante said

"Yes Dante?" Sir Edmond responded

"Who was the young girl in the yellow armor?" Dante asked.

"That was Lady Gwyneth. She is only 18 years of age, yet is a prodigy. Her sword skills are great and she is a fierce leader. Her Spirit Pokemon is yet to evolve, and yet, she still holds a high rank amongst the guards of this castle. She is very young and very promising" Lord Edmond explained.

"I see..." Dante said "And what about what you and Lady Emma were talking about?"

"Ah, yes" Lord Edmond said. "You see, the nation is on the verge of war. The rain in Pallet a few weeks back was the cause of two people. Their real names are unknown, but they operate under the code names Gale and Bolt. The two are the directly under King Azmera of Ancient Unova. The two are able to directly control the weather by unleashing the power of their Spirit Pokemon, Tornadus for Gale and Thundurus for Bolt. They can manipulate the rain, wind , and lighting that happens, as you saw a few weeks back. Just the two were sent here. The rain was to send a message to us. That message was this: They are coming, and we need to be prepared. War will break out between Kanto and Ancient Unova, there is no stopping it. We need to have a plan of action."

Dante ran over what had happened over the course of the day in his head as he got into bed. He met a famous assassin, said goodbye to Zyge, sparred with his father, and then learned that his country was finally about to be invaded. It had certainly been an interesting day. Dante drifted to sleep as he thought about finally learning how to use Charmander's power the next day. Maybe he could even listen in on the meeting that would decide whether or not Kanto would declare war.

Elsewhere in the world, many other powers took notice of Ancient Unova's warning to Kanto.

King Ventus, the youngest ruler in all of history at only 20 years of age, sat on his throne. The throne was fashioned to resemble a cloud. His castle seemed to stretch high into the sky. He had no fear of great heights, though, for he possessed the Spirit of Rayquaza. The young king had long, windswept blonde hair that covered his left eye. The eye that was visible was a deep red color. He wore a simple white shirt and white shorts. His arms and legs were covered by green armor that had strange yellow markings all along it. His helmet also was green and bore these strange yellow markings as well as a small red mark in the center of the forehead part. He had on sandals. Not the best choice of armor, but given that he is a King, he was rarely ever even scratched by an enemy blade. On his hip was a long green whip that also bore these yellow markings and had a red handle. He pushed himself upward with what seemed to be a gust of air went towards the window. His tower was the highest building in the world, allowing him to see very great distances. He looked over and saw the warrior of ice that was once before hidden traveling to the north.

"It must be very serious for him to be out and about" Ventus said to himself. "And if he's out, then the one from Terra's Kingdom and the one from Aqua's Kingdom must also be heading north. Hmm, not sure how well that will go over once they reach Sinnoh."

The young king kept staring off into the distance. He lightly chuckled to himself.

"Looks like this will be my first war then" he said chuckling. "I think I will align with Kanto. Yes, Kanto, that sounds good. I'll see what the council says about that later. I have a feeling that Terra and Aqua will think otherwise, but that will be their choice, after all they are rulers in their own rights." The young king kept laughing to himself as the thought of the upcoming war plagued his mind.

Back in the forest of Unova, the four men stood. The youngest, stood in the center as the other three formed a triangle around him. The oldest attacked him, then the largest, and finally the tallest. The young boy unleashed a powerful blast of water onto the other three, knocking them each onto the ground.

"Very good d'Artagnan" the oldest said as he got up, soaking wet. "Now I think its time we teach you the move that the three of us have mastered. Once you master the Sacred Sword technique, then we can teach the one move that all three of us have tried and failed at using: the Secret Sword."

"Athos, are you sure about this?" The one in green asked

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life, Aramis" Athos, the leader, responded.

"He is just a boy though, teaching him those two techniques could seriously injure him" the one in gray said.

"Porthos, this boy is our future. He will carry on our techniques. He might even be the one to master the Secret Sword" Athos said. "Come d'Artagnan, we must rest, these next few weeks are crucial for your training if we are to maintain balance in this world as it moves towards total war."

The four went deeper into the woods for their rest. Nightfall was soon. The next few weeks would be crucial for everyone.

**A/N: So I hope this chapter was good! Please review it! Also, I still have 3 Pseudo legendaries (Metagross, Goodra, and Tyranitar), 6 eeveelutions (Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, and Leafeon), and 13 starters (Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Mudkip, Treecko, Chimchar, Turtwig, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, and Fennikin) left for grabs! Just PM me with the OC form and look back at the previous chapter to know which other Pokemon have been taken. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 3: The War Council

Chapter 3: The War Council

The two brothers, Joshua and Jacob sat around a large, round table. Joshua was the younger of the two, at about 24 years of age. Jacob was older by about four years, making him 28 years of age. By looking at the two, you would be unable to tell that they were brothers. Joshua had long, silver hair and red eyes. Jacob had short, blonde hair and golden eyes. The two had on very different armor as well. Joshua's was all silver except for his helmet, which was a dark blue color. Jacob had on armor that was golden except for his orange helmet. Joshua was slightly taller than Jacob, but just looking at the two, you could tell that Jacob was the older of them. The two were discussing a matter of great importance.

"Its not like Azmera to do something like this" Jacob said. "He is usually one to promote peace. I do not understand why he would send Gale and Bolt to give such a message."

"Brother, I understand that when father ruled over this land Azmera was a pacifist" Joshua said "but don't you think that since we have taken the throne and divided the kingdom, he may have changed his ways? I mean, it has been two years after all. And he was not involved in the battle that occurred last year between us and all of Hoenn. In fact, none of Unova, Kalos, or Sinnoh was."

"This is true..." Jacob said. "In the two years we have ruled, we have only ever had that one major conflict, on Mount Silver, my territory nonetheless!"

"Yes" Joshua said "and that battle did result in the death of Sir Auron of the house of Luz. He was the only one known to wield the power of a Scizor so skillfully."  
"Don't forget, brother, that that battle was also the end of Lord Aiolos. He died because of his own foolishness in trying to invade Kanto from our side, thus resulting in his own demise." Jacob said

"This is true, and now South Hoenn has the youngest King in history, Lord Ventus" Joshua said. "Made a king at only 19, he was younger than me, and I was the youngest king ever at the time."

"Oh do not let that bother you, Joshua, it is something trivial" Jacob teased. "More importantly is whether or not Lord Ventus has been doing well as a ruler in his one year reign."

"I do hear that he is doing very well, the land of Southern Hoenn has not been this prosperous in many years." Joshua said.

"Good, very good" Jacob replied. "Then I guess the next question is, if Azmera intends for war with Kanto, and then we have to help them, then what will become of the other nations?"

"That is something I cannot answer" Joshua said. "It is difficult to tell, really. I get the feeling that the rest of Unova will back Azmera. That will not be good at all. Eis in particular I am very worried about."

"Yes Old Man Eis..." Jacob said. "His loyalties have never been too clear have they? On top of that, to have been a king for as long as he has you must have incredible power. He is the only king to have survived the first Great War. He was also able to observe father's rule, as well as the rule of Aiolos. Not to mention any rulers that came before them and essentially every other ruler in this world after the Great War."

"Yes how long ago was that war again?" Joshua asked "50 years? 40 years?"

"It was 60 years ago, brother" Jacob corrected him. "Old Man Eis was around our age at that time. Its surprising he has yet to have died yet. It has been said that he refuses to go to battle after witnessing the horrors of that war."

"I guess that is understandable" Joshua said. "But imagine, to be the only surviver of that generation of rulers. He must have unimaginable power."

"I would have to agree with that" Jacob said.

The two sat in silence for a moment as they pondered the mystery of their fellow ruler's life. Not many were still alive from that time.

"And what of the other two rulers of Unova? Elysia and Aden?" Joshua said, breaking the silence.

"Elysia is the most rational of the two, that is for sure" Jacob said "She will likely back up Azmera with strategy. Aden will join them as well if this war becomes bad. He has very powerful troops at his disposal. If this war becomes bad enough, we can guarantee that both Aden and Elysia will join Azmera."

"Sounds about right" Joshua said. "What of the other three nations then. Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos?"

"Ventus should not be a problem" Jacob said. "His kingdom is flourishing right now. I doubt he would want to get mixed up in all this. He's too young for war."

"Well are we not too young for war as well?" Joshua asked

"Ventus is four years your junior, brother. He needs more experience. By the standards of the other kings and queens, we are babies. Ventus must be still in his mother's womb by their logic" Jacob explained.

"True, but do you not think that the young king would actually want to try and prove himself?" Joshua asked. "We had the same logic concerning the battle of Mount Silver."

"This is true" Joshua said as he pondered it for a minute. "In any case, it is Terra and Aqua are the ones we should really watch out for."

"Very true. Terra has been in great support of Unova for a long time" Jacob said "And Aqua claims to be neutral yet always ends up going against Kanto."

"And then there are the three kingdoms of Sinnoh" Joshua said.

"Yes, well, Atsusa's kingdom is very small and weak. It has been for many years. I doubt they would join this war unless things escalated very quickly." Jacob said. "Amaya is someone I trust. She rules well and generally does what is best for her kingdom. Masaru though..."

"Yes Masaru..." Joshua repeated. "I do not trust him in the slightest. Last year when I visited his kingdom, he refused to even acknowledge the fact that another king was in his presence. He was rude and appeared to be hiding something."

"Yes, I would not trust the user of Darkrai much either..." Jacob said.

"At any rate, what of the Kalos rulers then?" Joshua asked

"Simply put, Kalos is not very unified. Lady Seraphim has almost always sided with Unova and King Morell always with Kanto. Absalom keeps true to the tradition of the users of Zygarde and only interferes when things get very bad." Jacob explained.

"Yes I do remember that much" Joshua said. "Lady Emma and Lady Seraphim had a falling out that lead to the two nearly killing each other, what, five years ago? And since then, Seraphim refuses Emma any aid, leading her to Morell."

"Quite so" Jacob said. "I think, brother, you might also be intrigued to know about the other legendary warriors."

"Oh? Do tell" Joshua said.

"According to what I have heard, the warrior of Ice has been seen traversing across Hoenn." Jacob said

"The one that was thought to be in hiding?" Joshua said in amazement.

"That very one. He is said to be heading north" Jacob explained.

"To Sinnoh? To Snowpoint?" Joshua asked.

"Yes, that is what is believed" Jacob said.

"In that case... Raj, come!" Joshua said. A tall man dressed in a dark yellow, jagged armor that was outlined by black appeared. He wore a helmet that was similar to his armor except the nose portion protruded forward like a long, sharp beak.

"Yes my liege?" he asked

"Spread word to all cities not only in my kingdom, but also in Jacob's that if the legendary warrior of ice appears, we are not to harm him. The same applies to the legendary warriors of rock and steel, who I am assuming are also moving forward" Joshua ordered.

"Yes sir" Raj, the lightning knight said as he disappeared in a flash to go spread the word.

"Any other news, then?" Joshua asked.

"In fact, there is" Jacob said. "The Musketeers of Unova are also spending much more time training, so I hear."

"Is that so?" Joshua asked. "Well then, let us hope that if this war gets that bad, they will choose our side. How unfortunate would it be to have the Regis and the Musketeers against us?"

"Oh I hope that day never comes!" Jacob exclaimed. "Just the ice warrior could take on most of my army by himself, imagine if the others joined him! Oh and if their leader joined, that would mean the end for us."

"I feel that they will choose the side that will best exemplify what is best for this world" Joshua said

"Yes, and let us hope that will be our side" Jacob said

"And what is our side, brother?" Joshua asked

"Simple, we will side with our neighbors, will we not?" Jacob explained. "I do not see it fair that they have been invaded in such a way. And for what purpose? Lady Emma has not done anything wrong. No, we must stand by Kanto once more."

"Good choice, brother" Joshua chuckled. "I figured as much, which is why I, too, will choose to side with Kanto."

"Shall I send my own messenger this time then?" Jacob asked

"Of course, my lightning messenger is already going to every city of our land, I guess your lightning messenger could deliver the news to Kanto" Joshua said.

"Very good. Jupiter, come here please" Jacob said. In another flash of bright light, a different man now stood in the room. He wore pale yellow armor that covered all of his body. His helmet was white and resembled fangs and a small pale purple cape flowed behind him. The helmet was fashioned to look like two long, sharp fangs.

"What is it, your majesty?" The man named Jupiter asked upon his arrival.

"I need you to go to Kanto. Pay our dear friend Emma a visit and tell her that Joshua and I are more than willing to support her should Azmera declare war on her" Jacob said.

"As you wish" Jupiter said and with another flash was gone.

The two brothers sat in the room for a minute before finally speaking again.

"So we must prepare our troops then?" Joshua asked

"Looks that way. Azmera is persistent. That rain has not stopped for weeks. Tomorrow we will begin preparing our troops" Jacob said.

"Tomorrow it is, then" Joshua said as the two brothers got up from the table and grasped each other's forearms before leaving to their own separate kingdoms.

Meanwhile, Kanto was having a war council of its own that same day. Lady Emma sat at the head of a long table surrounded by a few others. At the opposite end was Sir Edmond, standing as he presented the battle plan.

"We have a the new graduates from the Academies all around the country. Many of them are itching for battle. I suggest, though, that we put our most experienced warriors up front. Then, the younger troops can be our reserve and still gain that experience. On a side note, we do need to deploy the troops to Pallet immediately. We have to issue an evacuation of that town before we can engage the enemy. Civilian casualties should be the least of our worries" Sir Edmond explained. "Now, for Lady Emma. She has agreed to be a part of the troops, in fact, she has decided to lead the front lines."

As he said that, a flash of light appeared in the room and the council immediately pulled out their weapons only to realize that it was Jacob's messenger, Jupiter. At this, they all put their weapons back.

"I bring a message from his royal highness, King Jacob II of East Johto" he said

"Well, do tell us then" Lady Emma said.

"The two kings of Johto have decided to keep the alliance with Kanto and are willing to support you when war with Ancient Unova breaks out. They will be gathering their troops and send them over on the eve of war" Jupiter explained.

"Thank you, Jupiter, you are dismissed" Lady Emma said. And with another flash, Jupiter was gone.

"Well then, I guess I will rework this plan a little" Lord Edmond said. "In fact, let me change everything altogether. I want Lady Emma, King Jacob, and King Joshua to go to Ancient Unova with a small amount of troops. Included in those troops will be me and my son, Dante, as well as Lady Gwyenth. On the front lines then, will be the six legendary warriors we now have at our disposal. Leading the troops will now be Jupiter, who you just saw, Neptune, and Vulcan from Jacob's kingdom and Raj, Yuki, and Kagu from Joshua's kingdom. I anticipate only Gale and Bolt being on their front lines, Azmera will likely be hidden away in his castle. He is not one to go to the battlefield directly. That is why we will take the fight to him."

"Very good. We will stick by your plan, Lord Edmond" Lady Emma said. "Everyone else here is dismissed except for you, Edmond. We still have some details to discuss."

Everyone else from around the table got up. Amongst them were Dante and Gwyneth. Both of them walked out and were very happy for a similar reason. Both of them, at such a young age, had been requested to be a part of a special unit with not one, not two, but three world rulers. Dante was especially happy because he would be going with his father.

"I understand that he is your son, but why do you want him to go on such a dangerous mission?" Lady Emma asked Lord Edmond as soon as everyone else had cleared the room.

"For that particular reason, m'lady" Lord Edmond responded. "He is very capable to have made it here. I trust he will do well in Unova, especially with the rest of us there."

"I see... well I trust your judgement, Edmond" Lady Emma responded. "Now, what of the rest of the team we will take to Unova?"

"It must be small. Yes, very small. We have 6 already with you, me, Sir Joshua, Sir Jacob, Lady Gwyneth, and Dante. I think 10 maximum will be good enough" Lord Edmond said. "I have heard rumors that Maddox is in town. He owes a debt to me. I think its time he repaid that."

"And what of the other 3 members of our party then, assuming Maddox does say yes?" Lady Emma asked.

"Simple" Lord Edmond responded "get the top graduate from the Saffron Academy this past year. As for the other two, get two of the best students currently enrolled in the Academy."

"Why give all these young ones such experience on the foreign land?" Lady Emma asked.

"Lady Emma, we are aging, you cannot deny it" Lord Edmond said. "Even King Eis cannot live much longer. We need these young people. I know that you rulers and myself will protect these young people with our lives on this foreign land. They are our future."

Elsewhere in the world, a third war council was nearing towards its end. King Ventus, the boy king as he was called by many, sat at the end of a table, clearly bored with what the others had to say.

"I have already made my decision" he said.

"But your highness! These are the heathens that killed your father!" One councilman exclaimed

"Yes, but father brought about his own demise" Ventus said. "I feel that siding with Kanto and Johto will be what is right. I know that Terra and Aqua will completely disagree with this, but I stand by my decision."

"Your majesty, you are being too impulsive!" another councilman yelled. "Kanto and Johto are not very powerful nations!"

"Oh and Ancient Unova is!?" Ventus yelled, his temper getting to him. "NO, Azmera is by NO means a powerful leader of a powerful nation. In fact, I feel that Joshua and Jacob have had a better example than anyone in the world today in terms of how well their rule is! On top of that, Lady Emma is but one single ruler who is consistently being invaded because they see her as weak! She is exactly the opposite! And I of all people can say that considering she is the one who struck down father!"

The rest of the council was silent. The young king had quite the temper despite his usually calm demeanor.

"Tomorrow then, we will prepare the troops on your command, King Ventus" an elderly councilwoman said.

"Thank you, send word to Lady Emma at once" Ventus said, his anger blown over. "I want her to know that she has the support of the Southern Kingdom of Hoenn by tonight, am I clear?"

The council gave a disheartened "yes your majesty" as they all got up and left.

By the time the messenger from Southern Hoenn reached Lady Emma, the meeting was already adjourned. The messenger was swift and came to Lady Emma and Lord Edmond as the sunset on the Kanto Kingdom.

"Greetings Lady Emma, I am Carla from the Southern Kingdom of Hoenn" she said as she bowed and introduced herself. She wore red armor with a white helmet that had an odd red v shape on it. Her eyes were a light blue and she had long, white hair. She was in her early 20s at the most.

"Yes, Carla, one of the legendary twins of Hoenn. I am surprised to see you here without your brother, Carlo" Lady Emma responded.

"Yes well, he is preoccupied with negotiations with Lord Terra and Lady Aqua at the moment" Carla responded.

"Then what brings you here? Surely a legendary warrior would not travel this far from her home without a purpose" Lady Emma said.

"I come bearing a message from his highness, King Ventus of Southern Hoenn. The messages is as follows: Lady Emma, I bear no ill will toward you for the death of my father a year ago. I intend to supply you with troops as you see fit for the upcoming war you will be fighting. It has come to my attention that you will need more help then you think. Please allow me to have a council with you and his royal majesty King Jacob II and King Joshua of Johto within the next week before we see ourselves at total war."

Lady Emma and Lord Edmond looked on in shock. This news was something they were not expecting in the slightest. Given the bad history between the two kingdoms within the past few years, Lady Emma was expecting quite the opposite.

"Tell King Ventus that we will meet with him at the end of this week" Lady Emma responded still in shock.

"As you wish, m'lady" Carla said before rushing off to deliver the response.

"Well then" Lord Edmond said "Looks like I need to rethink our strategy a bit more."

And with that, the two began to discuss what more they could do to improve their chances of winning the war that was about to happen. As of now, it seemed to be in Kanto's favor, but little did they know, Ancient Unova was also forming strong alliances. Soon, the whole world would be plunged into the Second Great War .

**A/N: So here it is, the next exciting chapter of this story! I hope you all enjoy it! So, I only got a Lucario from last time. I really need those Pseudo Legendaries guys! For them I'm still missing Tyranitar, Metagross, and Goodra! On top of that, starters and Eeveelutions are still the same as last time :( . And, now, I need one for Volcarona! It all factors into the plot! So just PM me! Also, I've made many references in names of characters, I don't know if anyone has noticed them, but I feel they're kind of blatantly obvious. Also, feel free to guess what legendary Pokemon each mysterious warrior has that I have mentioned but not specifically labeled them as, it'll be a fun guessing game for the legendary Pokemon and my references until the next chapter! Anyways, please enjoy this next chapter as the war is just about to begin!**


End file.
